Just a Taste
by XhugsXOkissesO
Summary: All I wanted was water, but I got a sample of a 5"0 milato.


Just a Taste

A Huey and Jasmine Fanfiction

I do not own Boondocks

I swear that's all I wanted, but it turned into so much more. All I wanted was a bit of her water and she turned it into more than what it had to be.

"Why are you being so difficult?" I asked the green eyed girl who was now laid out on her bed with water in her belly button.

"Come on Huey, I saw it in a movie I was watching," she whined. Amazing that her body had matured into that of a sixteen year old but her mind was still that of a six year old.

"I'm not about to take a shot of water off of your body," I stated firmly. She pouted but I didn't really care.

"Well I guess you aren't getting any water then," she said before sticking her tongue out at me. Are you serious? I let her in my house during a damn zombie attack and she won't let me have some fucking water in 113⁰ weather?

"Come on Jasmine, there's no more water here," I said with slight annoyance. She looked at me with confident eyes.

"Well it looks like you have no room to be proud," she countered. I stared at her for a while before sighing.

"How do I do this stupid shot?" I asked. Instead of talking, she pointed to the part of the stomach just before her pants and trailed in up to her belly button, where the ice cold water resided. With a swallow, I did as she instructed.

As soon as my tongue touched her skin she gasped. I looked up at her to find her watching me with wide eyes. I never took my curious eyes from her green orbs. I dipped my tongue into her belly button before drinking the water. She dropped her head back and arched a bit. I took this time to lick up a trail of water that slid down her side. She shivered.

No longer interested in the water but the body of the girl beneath me, I continued to taste her skin with my lips and my tongue. I'd pushed her shirt up a bit and played along her stomach. When I kissed just below her chest, she released a moan. I'd never heard her do that before, so I pushed her shirt up a bit more to reveal the swell of her ample chest.

I took the light brown nipple and let it dance with my tongue. She began squirming beneath me. I continued to watch her move. I only lost focus when her warmth grazed my lap. I hadn't even noticed that my body was reacting to her.

I guess she took this pause to flip us and return the favor. She'd pulled my shirt over my head and began praising my body. To say I wasn't astounded and needing would be a lie.

She undid my pants and had me nude before her in a matter of seconds. Without a word, she took as much of me as she could into her mouth.

"Fuck Jasmine," I said. My hands found their way into her hair. I threw my head back and let the feeling overcome me. But before she could finish me, I lifted her and laid her down.

I slid her shorts and panties down her legs before taking her body in. I could see her move to cover herself but I stopped her. She was too beautiful to do something like that, but I'd never tell her that. So instead, I returned the favor. The way she cried out my name made me lose myself. All I wanted was to hear her call my name again.

I brought her to the edge before stopping. She glared at me but I only smirked. I loomed over her before leaning down and kissing her lips. She was as sweet as I imagined.

"I love you Jasmine," I said. Her eyes widened and quickly filled with tears. I smiled down at her.

"Do you really mean it?" she asked. I nodded and gave her a look that promised that I meant. "I love you too."

"This may hurt, so tell me to stop if it's too much," I said. She never did. She accepted me completely. For hours she rocked with me and even took control, but I couldn't hold out forever. So I took her small hands in mine, kissed her once more, and together we jumped off the edge together.

The sun began to set as I held the small girl in my arms. She brushed her nails against my neck gently, lulling me to sleep.

"How did this happen?" I asked in a thick voice. She giggled in response.

"With a taste," she said. That was the last thing I heard before I fell into the greatest sleep of my life with the love of my life.


End file.
